Dejándose llevar
by Lenika08
Summary: García se disculpó con todos tras el capitulo 13X05, y organizó una fiesta, pero un perfilador latino sabía muy bien leer tras su fachada y se dio cuenta de que Penelope, no estaba bien. Luke, acudirá a su rescate, no importa que...


_Hola de nuevo! Aquí tenéis otra historia, esta..digamos que podría ser el post capitulo 13X05, algo que simplemente se me ha ocurrido que bien podría ocurrir en esa fiesta que García tenía planeada... espero que os guste! ;)_

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que salieron de Quántico a celebrar que el caso había terminado y que García estaba mejor. Al final habían ido a tener la "borrachera responsable" que García había sugerido a casa de Rossi.

Él mismo lo había ofrecido mientras iban en ascensor, en su opinión organizar una buena fiesta para tanta gente requería un espacio cómodo, y él vivía en una "mansión" como le gustaba decir socarronamente. Todos accedieron riendo, además Rossi tendría mejor whisky que Penélope eso seguro. Se unieron a la fiesta Will, Morgan, Savanah y la esposa de Matt, siempre era un buen momento para reunir a la familia.

-Vamos Tara, ¡Dime ese trabalenguas otra vez!- le decía Morgan riendo a una somnolienta Tara en el sofá.

-Mmm ¿Qué?-contestaba ella medio dormida.

Al parecer Tara era de esas personas que cuando se emborrachaba le daban ganas de dormir y Morgan estaba disfrutando mucho burlándose de ella por eso.

-Eh ¿Dónde está mi niña?- preguntó Morgan buscando a García con la mirada- Penélope siempre participaba en sus bromas y acababa de percatarse de que extrañamente no estaba por ahí burlándose también de Tara.

-No sé, hace rato que no la veo cariño-contestó Savanah

-Yo tampoco-dijo JJ

-Creo que salió con Luke hace un rato-dijo Matt

-¿Con Luke? Wow, esperemos que no se hayan matado en mi casa, las alfombras son más caras que la fachada de Quántico-contestó Rossi socarronamente.

Todos rieron mientras salieron del salón a buscarles. Les encontraron en la terraza de Rossi, y lo que vieron les provocó una sonrisa a los chicos y un "Ohh" a las chicas mientras se daban miradas cómplices…

…...

TRES HORAS ANTES

 _Luke observó a García salir hacia la terraza en un descuido, llevaba rato observándola y se había dado cuenta de que aunque la idea de la fiesta había sido idea suya Penélope estaba alicaída, ausente, como si tuviese la mente en otra parte. Decidió seguirla._

 _Una vez fuera la encontró de espaldas apoyada en la barandilla del porche._

 _-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Luke suavemente acercándose a ella y poniéndose a su lado._

 _\- Si, perfectamente- contestó García de manera mecánica._

 _Ambos permanecieron callados en un incomodo silencio. Luke no pensaba presionarla, si no quería hablar de ello, simplemente se quedaría junto a ella._

 _-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo novato?- preguntó García sin aguantar más tanto silencio._

 _\- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Luke mirándola algo confundido._

 _-Sí, vamos, seamos realistas, no me porto bien contigo, nunca, y hoy he sido una idiota con todo el mundo y tú estás aquí preocupándote por mí, no lo entiendo, es frustrante- contestó García resoplando._

 _-Ya, eso frustra tus planes de odiarme ¿No?-contestó Luke riendo._

 _García resopló._

 _-Mira, francamente, que seas la reina del hielo conmigo no me importa, es casi divertido, ha llegado un punto que espero con ansia tu respuesta mordaz, la verdad, me preocupo cuando no te metes conmigo en todo el día- contestó Luke burlándose divertido-por lo demás, no importa, ya te lo ha dicho Prentiss, todos tenemos demonios y sabemos lo que es enfrentarnos ellos es perfectamente normal que reacciones apartándonos o molestándonos cómo has hecho hoy, nadie te culpa por ello._

 _-Lo que yo decía, frustrante- contestó García susurrando._

 _-Lo que es frustrante es que uses esto para huir de lo que realmente te pasa, ¿Sabes que no puedes engañar a un perfilador verdad?-contestó Luke sonriendo._

 _-Odio a los perfiladores- contestó García sentándose en el sofá de exterior que Rossi tenía en la terraza._

 _Luke se sentó junto a ella y simplemente esperó._

 _-Llevo diez años disimulando ¿Sabes? Ante Morgan, ante JJ, ante todo el mundo, diez años fingiendo que lo que ese hombre me hizo no me afectó. No tanto el disparo…pero si el engaño. Pretendió que le gustaba y yo me lo creí, me enfrenté a Morgan por ello tachándole de superficial. Un hombre atractivo coqueteó conmigo y yo me lo creí como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo, como si fuese posible- dijo García lloriqueando._

 _Luke estaba a punto de protestar cuando ella siguió hablando._

 _-Diez años fingiendo que mi relación con Kevin, o Sam, eran signos de que lo había superado. Que no me importaba el engaño y que era capaz de coquetear con todos los hombres que quisiera porque yo era mejor que los convencionalismos de la sociedad. Pero no es cierto, supongo que si no pude casarme con Kevin o si mi relación con Sam al final se ha ido al garete, es porque nunca apuesto por el tipo de hombre que realmente me gusta, sino por lo seguro, para no fracasar, por muy duro que pueda sonar eso en cuanto a mi actitud con ellos.-dijo García._

 _-Eh, mírame-contestó Luke muy serio cogiéndole la barbilla y alzando su rostro hacia el suyo._

 _-Eres la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa que he conocido, si tus relaciones anteriores no han funcionado no es culpa tuya, probablemente tampoco de ellos, son cosas de pasan, eso solo significa que el hombre de tu vida aún no ha aparecido. Y si no tienes novios de revista no es porque no puedas acceder a ellos, simplemente no se ha dado la ocasión, o porque ellos son demasiado cobardes para arriesgarse, porque créeme, no hay nada de malo en ti, puedes volver loco a cualquier hombre, te lo digo yo- contestó Luke susurrando esta última parte y girando la cabeza hacia otro lado._

 _-¿Qué?- contestó ella sorprendida._

 _Luke, harto de fingir que no sentía lo que en realidad sentía y de no arriesgarse. No contestó simplemente le cogió el rostro y la besó apasionadamente sin pensar. García reaccionó al beso devolviéndoselo y cuando ambos pararon a buscar aire, realmente no sabía que decir._

 _-Yo…no sé qué decir, no, no creí que esto fuese posible, no sé qué decir. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- dijo García tartamudeando._

 _-Shh, ahora ya sabes que te quiero, y que estoy aquí, siempre. No hace falta decir nada más por hoy, anda ven aquí- contestó Luke abrazándola por la cintura y acostando a ambos en el sofá._

 _García se dejó llevar y querer por una vez, y acurrucada en su brazo, se durmió._

…

TRES HORAS DESPUÉS.

Todo el equipo y sus familias, sonreían ante la imagen ante sus ojos, Penélope dormía en el sofá y parecía más relajada de lo que muchos recordaban. Luke la abrazaba con un brazo por la espalda mientras dormía apoyado sobre el puño de su otra mano, como si se hubiese quedado un rato apoyado mirándola dormir.

Todos se dieron la vuelta sonriendo dejándoles dormir, a veces las cosas buenas le pasaban a la gente buena, y el amor que todos veían nacer y que los propios implicados parecían ignorar era algo bueno, no pensaban objetar y se marcharon esperando que pronto reaccionasen.

Morgan fue el último en entrar a la casa, cuando lo hizo cerró la puerta sonriendo, al fin su niña había encontrado el amor en un buen hombre, ahora se sentía mejor sabiendo que alguien como Luke estaba junto a ella, aunque para ser justos era él quién tenía suerte, se llevaba a la mejor persona que había conocido en su vida, su mejor amiga, su niña.

 _Hasta la próxima! Vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos! ;)_


End file.
